


I'm high on Believing (that you're in love with me)

by heartshapedcandy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedcandy/pseuds/heartshapedcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is Korra's favorite.  Korra and Asami after the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm high on Believing (that you're in love with me)

1\. 

This is Korra’s favorite Asami. 

Korra decides this as she watches Asami turn to her and outstretch her hand, mouth fallen open in disbelieving smile and eyes wide with wonder. Asami’s hair is tousled and her shoes were abandoned somewhere behind them in the field. 

“Look, Korra,” she hushes, still wiggling her fingers for Korra to take her hand, “there is so many of them.” Korra has caught up now and slips her palm against Asami’s, smiling at the ease with which Asami absently interlocks their fingers, pulling her even to her. 

Asami brings her other hand to cup Korra’s cheek and turns her head as though Korra can’t see what she is looking at. Korra laughs and nuzzles further into Asami’s hand. “I see them, ‘sami,” then glancing over at Asami’s still wide eyes adds “they’re beautiful,” just so she can see Asami nod energetically in agreement. 

It is their fourth day in the Spirit World, and Asami is still in awe of almost everything she sees. Now she is enraptured by a flock of spirits that dart through the air, they dive bomb the flowers in the field only catching themselves at the last moment and shooting back skyward. 

“They are so quick,” Asami says, narrowing her eyes at them. She is still tugging on Korra’s hand absently as she studies the spirits. Korra can practically see her mind working as Asami begins to process the structure of the creatures, calculating and drawing up mental schematics. 

Korra laughs and leans her forehead into Asami’s shoulder. “You realize this is supposed to be a vacation, right?” 

Asami glances away from the spirits briefly, brow furrowed in confusion. 

Korra props her chin on Asami’s shoulder and smiles at her expression, “I just mean, I get a break from my Avatar duties and you don’t have to be inventor girl.” 

Asami furrows her brow even further, “But I love being inventor girl,” she protests. “I mean just look at them,” she gestures back to the spirits, “how can you not just want to create something that can mimic that…” she trails off, obviously searching for the right word. “That much grace,” she finishes, squeezing Korra’s hand excitedly. 

Korra nods and feels her chest swell, “I love that you love it,” she whispers. Asami’s expression shifts and Korra’s stomach drops, worried she said the wrong thing. Before she can begin to assemble together some sort of apology, Asami is looking away from the spirits for the first time since she spotted them from across the field. She drops Korra’s hand and brings both her palms up to cup Korra’s cheeks. She is pressing their lips together before Korra has time to speak. The kiss is heady and strong, and Asami hums happily into Korra’s mouth before she pulls away. 

Asami’s eyes are still wide with wonder, but she looks only at Korra and yeah.

This is Korra’s favorite Asami. 

2.

So Korra knows she has made this claim before, but she is officially changing her answer. Because this is her favorite Asami. 

They got back to Republic City two weeks ago and Korra hasn’t seen as much of Asami as she would like. They have both been too busy rebuilding the city. 

Asami spends her days locked in a room with Varrick, Zhu Li, and other bright minds of Republic City. They have a chance to make a change, to create an innovative world that will support this new era of peace and unity. 

And its Korra’s job to make sure that this “era of peace and unity” actually happens. She is stuck in diplomatic meetings several hours a day before combing the town with the air benders, solving disputes and trying to make life a little bit better for everyone.

She only gets to see Asami a few times a week, and they whisper that things will get easier once the drama dies down as they press against each other hungrily in empty storage closets and the backseat of Asami’s sato mobile or anywhere they can find where there aren’t other people clamoring for their attention. 

So when Asami showed up at Air Temple Island last night after dark, it was possibly the best surprise of Korra’s life. She dragged Asami straight to her room, successfully evading Meelo, who latches onto Asami whenever she visits, and only running into Tenzin, with whom she exchanged an awkward wave with while Asami squeaked out a nervous “how are you, sir?” as they passed. 

She slid her door shut behind her, pressing Asami against the surface and immediately moving her hands to tug at her jacket. 

“Is it weird that we saw him?” Asami asked, turning her head a bit as though she can see through the door, “I mean he probably knows we are going to…” she trailed off awkwardly and flushed. Korra couldn’t help but laugh, and stopped pulling at Asami’s clothes to press a kiss to the other girl’s cheek. 

“We are two grown women, I’m pretty sure he can’t stop us.” She shook her head at Asami’s still flustered expression and kissed her chin before adding “I don’t know why he makes you so nervous, I feel like I should remind you that you are supposed to be the socially cool and collected one.” 

Asami breathed out a laugh at that and slid her hands under Korra’s shirt, palming at her stomach while she answered, “I know, but Tenzin is just so intimidating.” 

Korra pushed harder into Asami’s hands before lowering her lips to Asami’s neck. “He’s really not,” she whispered against Asami’s skin, “now can we stop talking about Tenzin? I don’t know if you have noticed but I’m kinda trying to seduce you.” 

Asami laughed and pulled Korra’s shirt over her head, “Well I don’t know if you have noticed Avatar Korra, but you kind of already have.” 

That was last night, and this morning Korra sits at her desk beside her bed and tries to write a letter to Mako. She chews on the end of her pen and taps her foot against the leg of the desk. She misses him a lot, and loves reading all his Wu complaints, mostly because she can hear his underlying affection and it makes her laugh, but she is never sure what to write to him about. She figures “did Asami really like it when you kissed her neck, too?” and “I am so so so in love with your ex-girlfriend” aren’t really great openers. But she has trouble thinking about anything but Asami these days. 

Asami, who is stirring in the bed next to her. Asami, who is sleepily stretching, languid and long, a pale arm extending out from beneath the sheet and mouth opened in a yawn. Korra turns to look at her and feels her stomach bottom out at the sight. All her lipstick was kissed off last night, and a variety of bruises and red marks have formed on her neck and chest from Korra’s mouth. The sheet slides down as she props herself up on her forearms, and she doesn’t pull it back up. Instead she blinks blearily at Korra, pouting her lips and running her hand through her mussed hair. 

“What are you doing all the way over there?” she asks Korra, voice low from sleep. 

“I was writing Mako a letter,” Korra mumbles, still having a little trouble forming words as she looks at Asami. 

Asami smiles, not her coy red-lipped smile or even her wide excited smile, just small and sleepy. A quirk of her lips as she extends her arm to Korra, “Come back to bed,” she says, “I wasn’t done with you yet.”

Korra nearly trips in her rush to get up from the chair and this is it, she knows. This Asami, sleep rumpled and smiling, is her favorite. 

3\. 

Korra is amending her previous claim. She doesn’t feel like she needs to give any sort of in depth excuse or explain why, she thinks the fact that her body feels like it is on fire should be enough. 

Korra knows that her face is red and she can feel that ache low in her stomach, her whole body pulses and she clenches her fist to keep herself from actually firebending or possibly combusting. 

Asami waves her hand in front of Korra’s face, “Babe?” she asks, “Are you okay?”

No. Korra is not okay. Korra is most definitely not okay because Asami just pulled up to their designated meeting spot in her motorcycle. Korra knew that Asami had one, but she had never really seen her ride it before, and now that she has she isn’t sure she wants to see anything else again. 

Asami had pulled off her helmet as soon as she had driven up, all squealing breaks and rumbling engine, and done her signature head shake. Korra was entranced by her waves of dark hair and the sharp lines of Asami’s body annunciated by the leather. 

This Asami is all hard angles and perfect mouth, her body straddling the machine with a kind of animal ferocity that makes Korra clench her fist again. 

“Babe?” Asami tries again and Korra is leaning down, crashing their lips together and tangling her hands in Asami’s perfect dark hair. Asami falters briefly before pushing in hard as well, her hand reaching up to steady herself against Korra’s body, and her feet pressing more solidly to the ground to keep her bike from tipping. 

Korra forgets that they are in a very public park, she forgets that it isn’t especially becoming for the bridge between worlds to be sucking on her girlfriend’s tongue next to a duck pond and under an open blue sky. 

Asami seems to remember before she does, pulling away with a sharp gasp and pushing Korra back with one arm. She swings her leg over the bike quickly and flicks the kickstand down with her foot. Her eyes are wide and startled, darker than usual, and her lipstick is smeared slightly. 

Korra takes her in and feels her face flush even further, unsure how to answer Asami’s obviously confused and surprised look. 

“I’m sorry,” Korra groans, covering her face with her hands, before tangling her fingers in front of herself nervously. 

Asami steps closer to her and reaches out to touch her arm, “You know I wouldn’t usually be complaining, Korra. It’s just that I think we may have traumatized that family over there.” She glances over her shoulder and gives the family picnicking under the wide leaved trees an awkward wave. They turn back to their food quickly and Korra is sure her face is a tomato now. “What was that about?”

“I’m sorry,” Korra says again, “It’s just the motorcycle and the leather and you kept calling me babe…” she trails off awkwardly and Asami’s face blanks for a second before she starts laughing. 

“Oh my gosh! You thought I looked hot!” 

Korra rolls her eyes and shoves at Asami’s shoulder, “Obviously I think you’re hot, you’re—” she gestures the length of Asami’s body with a flailing hand “—all this.”

Asami starts laughing even harder before looking up at Korra and biting her lip, “You have such a crush on me,” she teases lowly. 

Korra’s mouth falls open and she takes a step back, “I do not!” she protests, which is ridiculous she knows because they are dating and they tell each other they love each other and they have sex but—

“I do not have a crush on you!” This is definitely the most juvenile conversation they have ever had, and Asami is laughing and Korra is trying to not let her face break into a smile. 

“You totally do!” Asami yelps shuffling from foot to foot, “you totally want to kiss my face.” 

Korra stills at that and any trace of a smile falls from her face and she is leaning in further. “I totally do,” she murmurs and she is eyeing the leather again and Asami is watching her, no longer laughing and eyes half-lidded. 

And then Asami is backing Korra into the shade of the trees, away from the picnicking family’s prying eyes and any innocent passerby’s. Her hands are digging into Korra’s hips and her mouth is sucking on Korra’s neck and Korra is squeezing Asami over her leather pants and yes yes yes this Asami is her favorite. 

4.

So Korra is working on this theory. 

She walks through the doors of the Asami Mansion without knocking because she knows she can, dropping her knapsack by the door and yelling an affectionate “see ya later, girl” to Naga who is happily curled up on the immaculately manicured lawn. 

She finds Asami in the kitchen, back to her and hair tied back in a red ribbon. She is up to her elbows in soapsuds. Korra leans in the doorway, and bends a small mist of water at Asami’s face making her squeal and spin around. 

“Korra!” she admonishes, but she says it through a laugh, a curl escaping from the ribbon and framing her face.   
Korra moves a little closer and raises an eyebrow mockingly, “Doing the dishes, Ms. Sato? That seems awfully uncharacteristic of you.” 

Asami pouts and flicks soapsuds at her, “Shut up, I do chores occasionally.”

“Oh yeah?” Korra says, leaning around Asami to look into the sink, “those don’t look like dishes.” A hodge podge of gears and springs fill the sink and Asami scrunches her face at Korra while she washes the suds from her arms. 

“Its still chores,” she says pointedly, “even if its not dishes.” 

“Right,” Korra drawls out, teasing and long. 

Asami taps her nose, affectionate even through her annoyance, “I happen to be very hardworking,” she says. 

Korra grins and fits her arms around Asami’s waist, “Yeah?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” Asami breathes. She leans in, pressing a kiss to Korra’s cheek and dragging her lips to the corner of her mouth. Korra winds her arms around her more securely and pushes out her bottom lip until Asami catches it between her own, nipping playfully with her teeth and running a still damp hand down Korra’s cheek. 

Korra’s heart settles solid in her chest and she closes her eyes. 

She’s working on this theory that all of Asami is her favorite, and she’s pretty sure it’s a good one.


End file.
